El Idiota del Siglo
by Enigmatek
Summary: Yamamoto me cerró el paso, intenté esquivarlo y fue ahí cuando noté esos ojos en la distancia. Ya antes lo había notado, pero apenas en ese instante fui consciente de que siempre coincidía cuando Yamamoto estaba dándole la espalda. (Shonen ai) /Serie de Viñetas/
1. Chapter 1

Basado en los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn de Akira Amano y el argumento de Kanjou Spectrum de Yoneda Kou, los cuales no me pertenecen. Ni pretendo hacer lucro con esta historia de creación propia. Es un producto de fanática para fanáticos. (La "portada" de este fic está en mi Facebook)

Dedicado a Darkcryonic.

Espero les guste.

Advertencia: Es un semi universo paralelo y los personajes están un poco fuera de carácter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El idiota del siglo.**

_por Enigmatek_

Había estado lloviendo.

Estuve mirando por ventana como el aire movía las cortinas de lluvia a lo lejos. Jugaba con un lápiz, haciéndolo rodar de arriba abajo en la banca, apoyando aburridamente el mentón en mi mano. Escuchaba el garabateo de los lápices de mis compañeros y miraba de vez en cuando a los que estaban a mi lado. La desesperación con la que tomaban apuntes me era ajena.

Tenía antojo de un cigarro, quería salir de ahí.

El timbre sonó como si escucharan mi plegaria.

Levanté la cabeza todavía en el ensueño de la aburrición. El ruido de bancas, quejidos y hurras por que la clase hubiera terminado, me dio la señal para levantarme.

Suspiré, últimamente estaba algo deprimido.

-¡Gokudera! –Un saludó alegre llegó por atrás, cuando miraba las tres notas que había medio escrito en el cuaderno.

-Lárgate. –Contesté como si fuera programado, mientras guardaba la libreta en la mochila. No tenía ánimos de hablar con Yamamoto.

-Ah, si, hola. Oye, ¿vas a ir al partido el sábado? –Como siempre, había ignorado la clara señal de rechazo.

-No. –Contesté, saliendo al pasillo con el loco del baseball detrás de mi. Sólo había ido a un partido desde que nos conocíamos, no entendía porque seguía preguntándome.

-¡¿Otra vez te lo vas a perder?! –Actuó como si realmente le sorprendiera, mientras me cerraba el paso.

-Ya te había dicho. –Reclamé haciendolo a un lado y evitando su mirada; fue ahí cuando noté esos ojos en la distancia.

-De eso hablo. –Yamamoto volvía a cerrarme el paso, detrás de su cabeza de estaban los ojos de ese otro.

-No me molestes. -Quise esquivarlo de nuevo pero se echó para atrás. Y reconocí a quien pertenecía esa otra mirada. Ya antes lo había notado, pero apenas en ese instante fui consciente de que siempre coincidía cuando Yamamoto estaba dándole la espalda. No sabía su nombre. Era ese muchacho un año mayor que era parte del comité disciplinario y que tenía amenazada a la mitad de la escuela.

-Sigues enojado porque te dejé plantado el viernes. –Declaró Yamamoto seguro de haber encontrado la razón de mi fastidio.

-Idiota. –Le solté con enojo. ¿Podía ser mas cínico?

Había otras personas en los pasillos yendo de un lado al otro, y en general nos miraban, por que somos escandalosos. Y no es que me importe la verdad. Pero Yamamoto siempre acaparaba mas atención. Es la clase de chico popular con chicos y chicas.

-¿Por eso no vas a ir? Pero es el último partido de la temporada. –Comenzó a echarme cuentas el susodicho idiota, mientras trataba de salir del pasillo. -Y Tsuna piensa que estás sentido con él también, y Ryohei amenaza con molestarte al extremo si sigues siendo así. Haru y Kyoko van… -Eché a caminar en dirección a los casilleros. El chico del comité disciplinario caminó en dirección contraria.

–No es por eso. –Lo corté. El chico había pasado de largo, nuestros ojos nunca hicieron contacto, pero sabía que era lo que había estado mirado. Miré de reojo como algunas chicas de primero se quitaron de su camino, medio intimidadas medio maravilladas y luego la cara desesperada de Yamamoto, ignorante de todo. –Te he dicho que tengo clases con Dino todos los sábados. No es mi culpa que tus partidos caigan en esos días.

– ¿Y también los viernes? –Preguntó Yamamoto extrañado, por algunas otras fechas a las que tampoco había ido.

–No. Los viernes… ah, generalmente, cumplo castigos.

– ¿Otra vez has estado fumando en la escuela? ¿No lo ibas a dejar?

–Aarrh…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Darkcryonic y a Starlightnorain por sus comentarios. XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la lluvia, había llegado el bochorno de la tarde, cuando el agua que ha caído sube de nuevo al cielo.

Me había saltado la clase de historia junto con Yamamoto. No era la primera vez, Japón medieval no me interesaba en absoluto, y a Yamamoto nunca le entraba nada en la cabeza de todos modos. Suponíamos que el pobre de Tsuna sufría un poco la clase, pero no tanto ya que Kyoko se dedicaba a explicarle todo después. Me daba la impresión de que Tsuna agradecía secretamente el que nos desapareciéramos esas horas.

Estábamos en las últimas bancas para espectadores, bajo el toldo translúcido a un lado del descampado de Baseball. Estaban secas y cubiertas a la vista de los salones de profesores. Si a caso el salón de prefectos era lo único de que preocuparse.

Al darle una bocanada al cigarro, me acordé de la mirada que siempre estaba sobre Yamamoto cuando este no se daba cuenta. ¿Cómo se llama ese chico?

– ¿Qué chico? –Preguntó Yamamoto echado a mi lado.

– ¿Lo dije en voz alta? –Estaba tan ensimismado mirando el cielo que no me di cuenta.

– Si. ¿Qué chico?

–El del comité disciplinario. Cabello negro, pálido y con expresión de que te morderá si te le acercas.

–Ah. Hibari Kyoya. ¿Qué tiene?

–Nada, quería acordarme. Lo he visto por nuestro piso. –Recordaba verlo pasar de vez en cuando. Siempre serio y recto, como un pequeño soldado. Y también siempre solo. -No sé por qué le tienen tanto miedo. –Comenté.

–Pero si acabas de decirlo.

–¡Es una expresión! Me da la impresión de que es estricto pero nada más. Siempre anda solo.

–Hace sus rondas de vigilancia. A eso dedica su tiempo libre. ¿Y eso qué?

–Nada, sólo eso. –De pronto me irrité. Me dio coraje que Yamamoto supiera más del prefecto que de mis propios horarios. – ¿Porqué no te vuelves a dormir y dejas de molestar?

–Que cruel. –Se rió tontamente y se acurrucó para dormir, viéndose tan tranquilo.

Lo miré un rato. Daba la impresión de que no tenía ninguna preocupación. Ningún interés más allá del Baseball y los amigos o su padre. Era franco y sencillo, nunca se complicaba nada.

Se sentía cómodo ahí a su lado echado en las bancas, con los ojos cerrados y las manos tras la cabeza. Sonreía.

"Idiota del Baseball." Seguí fumando.

Nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como era de esperarse Yamamoto no acabó el examen de Historia. Tsuna hizo buen progreso, al menos lo entregó entero. Supongo tiene algo que ver que Kyoko le ayudara a estudiar… pero no estoy seguro de que haya prestado mucha atención. Yo me quedé dormido la primera media hora, cuando desperté el maestro reprendía a Tsuna por un papel que no era suyo, pero había salido volando en su dirección. La cara roja de Haru y su esfuerzo por concentrarse la delató.

Yamamoto se reía y se tocaba la cabeza, como si eso le ayudara… Tonto.

Después se me ocurrió que Tsuna me podría odiar por estar dormido mientras el sufría y contesté el examen. Me dio pereza el ensayo de la última pregunta y lo entregué con tres líneas.

–Gokudera. –Íbamos saliendo del salón.

–¿Mh? –Miré a Tsuna.

-¿Estudiaste? –Me preguntó tímido y me dio un poco de vergüenza contestarle la verdad.

-Sólo un poco. –Contesté esquivando. Bueno, abrí el libro ayer, eso cuenta supongo.

-Vas a aprobar. Yo estudié toda la tarde y no me acordaba de nada. –Tsuna me agradaba. Era una especie de hermano pequeño para mí. Bonachón y sincero, despistado, me daban ganas de cuidarlo.

-Seguramente estabas más interesado en otras cosas. –Se me salió la picardía y Tsuna me miró colorado y alarmado.

-¡¿De que hablas?! -Yamamoto se rió a un lado del castaño. – Yo me estaba esforzando en… estudiar, ¿sabes?

-Hombre no me mires así, ¿trajiste almuerzo? Te invito algo de los menús, para que no pienses en el examen… o en otras cosas. –Le pasé el brazo por los hombros riéndome y jalándolo a la entrada de la cafetería.

-Que bien. Yo quiero empanadas. –Yamamoto se invitó sólo como también era su costumbre.

-No seas gorrón, tarado. Sólo le voy a invitar a Tsuna.

-Oh, no seas malo Gokudera, yo también quiero olvidarme del examen…- Y ahora era Yamamoto el que colgaba de mi.

- Déjame en paz. -Intenté quitármelo de encima y al voltear la cara por sobre mi hombro vi a Hibari.

-Vamos, Gokudera. – Su cara de media sonrisa triste y manos juntas a modo de suplica era difícil de negar. Pero no se lo dejaría saber.

- Esté bien; a condición de que no vuelvas a mencionarme el dichoso partido.

-Ah. ¡Eres un chantajista! –Tsuna y yo nos reímos. Por encima de la simulada depresión de Yamamono, distinguí la silueta de Hibari junto a la puerta mirándonos de reojo.

No. No mirándonos, mirando a Yamamoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El jueves antes de salir de la escuela, no me pude aguantar las ganas y me fumé un cigarro detrás de los casilleros en lo que esperaba a Tsuna que se había dejado algo en el salón. Para mi mala suerte me descubrieron.

Y nada menos que Hibari.

Yamamoto había logrado que al menos accediera a ir a su último entrenamiento. No es que me pusiera muy necio… Pero le tocó ver, cuando regresaba con Tsuna, cómo Hibari me extendía una amonestación para el día siguiente.

Yamamoto realmente nunca se molesta. Pero estuvo menos accesible cuando caminábamos a casa de Tsuna. Poco después de que nos despidiéramos, caminamos como siempre el par de cuadras que compartíamos aún de camino sin una palabra entre nosotros.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió con una sonrisa bonachona en el rostro, no esperó a que le contestara, giró en dirección a su casa. Miré su espalda unos segundos.

Tenía que compensarlo…

-¡Mañana te compro el almuerzo! –exclamé. Vi que se detuvo para dar la vuelta y mirarme, pero me giré antes de que lo hiciera. Alcé mi brazo en despedida y troté hasta mi casa sin mirar atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viernes estando frente al salón de castigos, suspiré.

Abrí la puerta del salón. Hibari era el único esperando.

–Estoy solo en el castigo… que aburrido.

–Siéntate. –Me ordenó.

No me gustó su tono, pero no dije nada. Para ser algo corto de estatura era autoritario. No es que yo fuera más alto, pero mi mala leche solía compensarme la estatura y nadie me hablaba así.

No se por qué lo dejé pasar. Tal vez su perfil serio, de brazos cruzados y parpados flojos, me hizo tenerle algo de consideración. Me senté en una de las bancas pegadas al ventanal.

Después de un rato en el que fingí escribir algo en el cuaderno, miré a Hibari. Había estado parado a un lado del escritorio, mirando por la ventana. De ves en cuando me miraba, pero sin demasiado interés.

–Sólo estás tú para supervisarme ¿verdad? –No me contestó, pero sus ojos se movieron de lugar. Me estaba escuchando. Yo sabía que estaba siendo altanero, pero ese era el mismo grado de fastidio que tenía. –¿No te aburres? –Me ignoró. Rodé los ojos y me asomé a la ventana también.

–Desde aquí se ve la cancha de Base.

–Termina tus deberes. –Me contestó y eso me picó, sobretodo porque no me había volteado a ver.

–Ya los hice. –Contesté seco.

–Entonces cállate y espera. –Lo miré. Había algo melancólico en él mirando por la ventana a la cancha de Base. Suspiré, la verdad tampoco andaba para pelearme con el chico.

–… ¿Hay alguien más en la escuela ahora? –Se me ocurrió desviar el tema porque tampoco quería callarme.

–El intendente. –Me contestó para mi sorpresa.

– ¿Y te vas a quedar a esperarme? ¿No te fastidia? –No me contestó inmediatamente, pero no parecía ignorarme ahora.

–Tienes que cumplir un castigo. –En realidad estaba siendo bastante accesible considerando el aire de prohibición que solía verle al amonestar faltas disciplinarias.

–Es verdad, pero tú no. –Esto lo sorprendió. A mi también de hecho.

–No puedo dejarte sin supervisión. –Dijo después de sondearme con esa mirada de scanner que tenía.

–No es lo que quise decir, al menos podemos platicar, ¿no? –La verdad no sé porque dije eso, pero el chico había comenzado a llamarme la atención. No me contestó. Me dio gracia. –Mh… ¿Ahora si estás castigándome? –Siguió sin contestarme, y más que rechazo (y eso considerando sus cejas fruncidas), por algún motivo, me pareció más timidez.

Las piezas encajaron y se me salió de la boca.

-Te gusta Yamamoto, ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te gusta Yamamoto, ¿verdad? –Su cabeza giró como tirada por un resorte y su mirada era más sorprendida que enojada.

–¿Qué?

–Siempre lo estás mirando. –Me aceleré, ¡que rayos acababa de decir!. Seguí hablando, y lo poco de alguna otra emoción que pudiera tener Hibari, se desvaneció dejando en claro su sorpresa; no esperaba que yo me hubiera dado cuenta. Se había puesto un poco sonrojado y eso también me sorprendió a mí, porque el chico no parecía ser capaz de eso. Luego sus cejas se fruncieron y su cuerpo se tensó. También desvió la vista al ventanal.

– ¿Vas a chantajearme? –Preguntó muy serio. Su tono me dio a entender que creía lo peor de mi. Que me iba a burlar o a humillar por ello.

– ¿Qué? - Eso me tomó desprevenido. ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? Claro que pensándolo bien, no fui muy sutil. -No lo dije por eso. –Corregí mi tono. Aunque creo que aun salió un poco agresivo.

–Entonces no lo miraré más. –Declaró después de unos segundos. Se ponía cada vez más tenso y se veía muy incomodo. Era como si se fuera haciendo roca debajo del uniforme.

–Tampoco me refería a eso. –Me quedé callado, pensando un poco. ¿A dónde quería llegar? – Me di cuenta porque siempre andamos juntos. Y, aunque no es muy listo, en algún momento se dará cuenta y no lo va a entender. Sólo creo que deberías hablarle o algo si eso es lo que quieres. –Y ahora fue él quien me miró extrañado.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó después de pasar su mirada por mi rostro muy severamente.

–¿No quieres que te ayude? –Contesté de inmediato, pero no lo había pensado. Aunque tampoco estaba mintiendo. Algo se retorcía en mi estomago incómodamente, mientras me acordaba de Yamamoto y la mirada lejana de Hibari. No sabía si era vergüenza por ser imprudente y quererlo compensar o, quizá, que realmente buscaba ayudarlo desde el principio.

Él estuvo callado un rato mientras me taladraba con los ojos. Después giró la cabeza bruscamente lejos de mí y del ventanal.

–Ponte a hacer tus deberes, o algo. No me hables. –Ok. Eso había sido todo, y no sabía si estaba decepcionado o aliviado. –Y… no lo menciones de nuevo.

–De acuerdo. –Zanjé el asunto.

Durante las siguientes dos horas del castigo, me dediqué a hacerme el desaparecido. Mirando sin ver mi cuerno o viendo por la ventana cuando el alboroto del entrenamiento alzaba el barullo. A veces distinguía a Yamamono y entonces regresaba la vista a la nada del libro. Sintiendo que me sonrojaría si pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer. ¿En que rayos me estaba metiendo? ¿Para que demonios había dicho aquello?

Todo el tiempo tuve esa incómoda sensación de que aquello no había salido como quería. Más incómodo era darme cuenta que no sabía que quería. Y ahora sabía algo que no tenía que saber, y al menos tenía que actuar como si no lo supiera.

Mientras me hacía el muerto delante de Hibari, me entró sueño. Cuando comenzaba a quedarme dormido la voz de Hibari se escuchó de nuevo.

-Ya te puedes ir. –Di un brinco en el asiento y miré mi reloj. Tenía que irme ya si quería alcanzar el autobús que me dejaba cerca de mi cafetaría favorita para merendar.

Sin decir nada, tomé mis cosas y estaba a punto de salir cuando lo oí.

– ¿En que… como sería tu ayuda, exactamente?

Me di la vuelva y miré a Hibari y sus ojos suspicaces. Sonreí.

Tendría que irme a pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiré, lentamente caminé hasta una de las primeras bancas justo en medio del salón. Hibari seguía junto a la ventana aunque no le prestaba atención. Me miraba con tanto recelo que comenzaba a quemarme la piel. Me incliné exageradamente para después sentarme y recargarme en el respaldó, como mostrándole que era inofensivo.

-No pensaba en nada del otro mundo. –Contesté calmadamente. Él siguió callado. –En realidad no lo he pensado demasiado, pero se me ocurren algunas cosas muy sencillas. ¿Quieres escucharlas?- Le hice la propuesta, dejando que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse de hacer un trato conmigo. Entendía que a sus ojos era algo así como un delincuente y la verdad esperaba que dejara de pensar eso. Soy un buen chico después de todo, pero tengo un carácter difícil.

Le vi meditar su respuesta. Movió un poco la boca sin abrirla en gestos molestos. Tal vez me maldecía por lo bajo. Luego miró un segundo la ventana y volvió a verme.

–Escucho. –Habló. Y su sola frase pareció una especie de sentencia por el aire de resignación mal habida en ella. O al menos eso me pareció. De todos modos asentí satisfecho. Total yo nada perdía y, con suerte, me libraba de un par de castigos a la larga.

–Se me ocurría que nos viera juntos de vez en cuando. –Solté por toda explicación. Hibari se tensó perceptiblemente. Tal vez le había caído de sorpresa la sugerencia. –Y aprovecharía en hablarte de él, sus gustos y hobbys, cosas así. –Completé después de que me pasara por la cabeza que quizá eso le hubiera molestado por que sonaba a propuesta o burla, o ambas. –Digo, Yamamoto es de esos que siempre tiene que estar con alguien, se pega mucho a mi. Cuando le de por su lado, se va a sentir solo y va a venir a buscarme. Si nos ve juntos, va a empezar a interesarse en ti. Eso es lo mejor, ¿no? Y tu con la información que yo te de, te haces camino. Ya el resto es responsabilidad tuya.

Hibari se quedó callado.

A estas alturas pensaba que era muy desconfiado y analizaba todas las desventajas de cada cosa que yo decía, o era un tanto lento… cosa que no volveré ni a pensar por seguridad física.

–Tu no le hablarías de mi. –No me quedó claro si era pregunta o aseveración. Hice un gesto inseguro.

–Eh… Mira, Yamamoto responde mejor cuando actúas y no le explicas las cosas sino hasta después. Es un tanto entrometido (lo que será bueno para ti) y va a querer saber por que te estoy prestando mas atención a ti que a él.

–Creí que… –Se detuvo, corrigiendo su muestra de entusiasmo. –Siempre se están peleando. –Desvió los ojos, como única explicación.

–¿Qué? Ah, no es que me caiga mal; pero no me gusta que la gente me toque, y siempre… –Me detuve.—Oye, ¿por que no hablamos en otro lado? –Él frunció el ceño mirándome, me dieron algo de escalofríos pero igual contesté.—Ya cumplí mi castigo y me gustaría salir de aquí. Y si quieres comenzar de una vez, vamos a comer por ahí.

Silencio.

Tras un momento de gran suspenso, el caminó hasta la puerta. Creí que ahí había terminado todo sin ir más lejos. Salió y desde el pasillo, casi en murmullo, escuché.

-Voy por mis cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Tengo la impresión de que me leen, pero me gustaría saber si les gusta como van las cosas.

Saludos. XD


	8. Chapter 8

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hibari tenía los brazos cruzados de mala gana y estaba sentado más recto que una regla. Sus ojos analizaban el local medio vacío. Era tarde para la comida y no llegaba a ser hora de la cena. Este era un restaurante que visitaba cuando no tenía nada de comer en casa y no podía suplirme de mis usuales reservas. Como solía ser el restaurante del padre de Yamamoto y mi vecina Aria. El dueño medio me conocía y de vez en cuando me llevaba una porción gratis. Nunca había visto a nadie de la escuela por aquí, por que no quedaba realmente por el rumbo.

Cuando salimos, había procurado pasar negligentemente por la reja que iba a todo lo largo del campo de baseball de la escuela, y aunque Yamamoto no estaba a la vista, no dudé en que el chisme se regaría pronto. Creo que Hibari lo notó, puesto que caminó a mi ritmo lento a propósito, eso si, sin voltear siquiera a la cancha.

Al subir al camión no dijo nada. Me llamó la atención por que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por averiguar a donde lo llevaba. Lo comenté cuando llevábamos un tercio del camino por que su mutismo y obvio cuidado de la distancia conmigo mostraba su incomodidad. O eso creo. En realidad, Hibari es difícil de leer.

Aunque pensándolo tal vez no debería decir eso. ¿No acabo de descubrir su gusto por Yamamoto? Algo grave debe estar pasando conmigo…

-¿Y bien? –Habló de pronto, pero mas que exigencia sentí curiosidad en su tono.

-Ya hemos empezado. Le dirán que me fui antes con alguien más cuando pregunte por mi. –Expliqué mientras miraba el menú del día. -Por cierto, ¿te gusta el baseball? –Cuando alcé la mirada, Hibari miraba hacia el dueño del local que estaba detrás de la barra. Este, como invocado, volteó a la mesa. Alcé una mano flojamente saludándolo, él contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. –No nos molestará, aunque llegara a escucharnos.

Hibari miró su menú, sin decir más. Por un momento pensé que estaba nervioso, pero su seriedad me confunde. –¿Te gusta o no? –Él levantó los hombros.

-No conozco el juego en realidad.

-Eso es excelente.

-¿Qué?

-Te podrá marear todo lo que quiera al respecto. Es un buen tema de conversación para él.

Hibari, calla y me mira, una mueca aparece en su cara. De pronto, se lleva una de sus manos a la frente. Luego se levanta de improvisto.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué quieres? –Me increpa realmente molesto y por unos segundos temo por mi seguridad personal, se cuenta que los golpes de Hibari rompen huesos son facilidad. Pero aunque sus manos están ferozmente apretadas no se alzan amenazantes. Quiere mi respuesta.

-¿Yo?... nada. –Tartamudeo un poco.

-¿Entonces? –Exige. Su seriedad me hace pensar realmente por que estoy haciendo todo esto. Recuerdo una vez que Yamamoto dice que admira al comité disciplinario. Otra ocasión donde le pregunta a unos infractores como sobrevivieron a Hibari, recuerdo que lo compara con Bruce Lee y se ríe.

-Creo que a Yamamoto realmente puedes gustarle. –Contesto al final.

Hibari se queda callado, sus ojos se aguzan más. Vuelvo a sentir escalofríos. Me analiza y yo pienso que realmente no puedo escapar de una golpiza de Hibari aunque brincara por encima de las mesas tirando todo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Le haces un favor?

-Soy su amigo. –Por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos por otros amigos cuando creen que pueden ser felices… incluso si el amigo en cuestión es un reverendo idiota del baseball.

Hibari, se sienta, suspira. Parece que ha aceptado mi respuesta. Eso me alivia y dejo de sudar. Mas repuesto me acomodo en la silla de nuevo, donde noto estaba medio aplastado. Luego reflexiono en lo que acabo de decir y tengo la necesidad de aclarar.

-Pero no se lo vayas a decir. –Hibari me mira, niega con la cabeza, mira el menú y creo (solo creo) que sonríe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ordenamos un menú sencillo. Yo por que no tenía mucho dinero y Hibari, probablemente, solo estaba siguiéndome la corriente. No se si está ansioso o desesperado, por que todo el tiempo está serio y de brazos cruzados, y ha dejado de mirarme desde que contesté su pregunta.

-¿Y que quieres saber? –Indago, mientras como del platillo que acaba de llegar. Hibari mira mi plato y la manera en que como. Su ceño se frunce, pero con franqueza no me importa, tengo hambre y no almorcé por poner mi dinero para el almuerzo de Yamamoto.

-No se. Lo que sea. –Contesta él después de un silencio.

-¿Cómo? ¿No quieres saber nada en específico? ¿Cómo quien es su tipo o algo así? –Tal vez mi altanería cruzó la línea nuevamente en tiempo record ya que Hibari me miró enojado otra vez, desvió la vista y se llenó la boca con algo del plato, más con coraje que con hambre. Realmente pienso que eso es algo que le interesa a todos de la persona que le gusta.

-Realmente no.- Reafirmó él. Mirando su plato con seriedad.- Cualquier cosa está bien.-Dijo casi murmurado. Ahora si parecía apenado. – Solo… quiero saber… de él. No importa que sea. –Explicó con voz grabe y profunda, y su mirada perdida en algo mucho más lejano e interesante que la comida.

Diablos.

De pronto Hibari había dicho eso, con un tono de voz tan sincero, tan real, que me hizo sentir infantil y culpable.

Este chico hablaba enserio.

Nadie habla de ese modo, si no lo siente de verdad.

Me sentí inmaduro e inexperto. Yo realmente nunca me he enamorado, y tampoco me he sentido atraído por nadie. No de ese modo al menos. Pero no es que no lo quiera, simplemente no me ha llegado. Y tener a alguien honesto al respecto, superando su evidente orgullo, frente a mi, me hace sentir idiota.

Suspiro. -Entiendo. –Me acomodo el cabello de mi frente. –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más personal? –Hibari me mira. Casi como si se resignara.- ¿Por qué te gusta Yamamoto?

Su sonrojo no tiene precio, ya que nadie podría imaginarse a Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto asesino, con semejante expresión. Incluso a mi que lo tengo delante, me parece imposible. Y eso también me avergüenza a mi mismo. Para evitar la pena, me dedico a comer, dándole tiempo de contestar o mandarme al carajo, que bien pensado, no me vendría mal.

-No lo sé. Por como es tal vez. -Dice sin mirarme.

-¿No es guapo? –Indago.

-¿Que? No. Si. No se. ¿Por qué quieres saber? –Hibari vuelve a molestarse, y la verdad creo que ya estoy abusando de su sagrada paciencia, así que dejaré de portarme mal. Creo que el que yo esté deprimido también me hace algo suicida, pero provocar a Hibari es una muerte dolorosa…

-No pienses mal. Pero yo me hago algunas ideas, y he escuchado suficiente de todas sus admiradoras y admiradores para saber que es un chico de oro. Pero… tu pareces genuinamente interesado. Sólo quería saber, el porque. –Hibari se llevó una mano a la frente y frunció mucho el ceño. Ahora él parecía más confundido que yo. –Esta bien, dejémoslo así. No va a cambiar nada, igual te voy a ayudar. Creo que Yamamoto necesita algo de seriedad en su vida.

Hibari me mira sorprendido, o eso creo.

-Yamamoto es un idiota despreocupado. Pero estoy seguro de que es alguien leal como nadie. Pero ninguna de sus admiradoras ha logrado llamar su atención lo suficiente. –Hibari desvía sus ojos y entiendo lo que piensa. No tiene oportunidad. Por eso le aclaro. –Pero tu ya tienes ganada esa parte. –

Y sonrío confiado ante su mirada incrédula.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews:

Guest.- Me alegra que la idea te guste, intento salirme del cliché. Pero la historia se manda sola, ya veremos que ocurre. XD Gracias por tu comentario.

Ed.- Se que no es claro. Trato de ver como se desarrollan los personajes, y eso decide en como acabará. Me gustaría saber, que es lo que te gustaría a ti. Si, Dino va a aparecer. Gracias por tu comentario.

Gracias a Starlightnorain, por sus infaltables comentarios. (Me encantan XD) Y a Kekeh, a Onc Yoss Natsuki, por sus favorite y follows, respectivamente.

Saludos.

Enigmatek.


	10. Chapter 10

Disculpas por la tardanza. Semanas complicadas.

Saludos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminamos de comer. Yo había hablado mas o menos una hora. Hibari miró con atención mientras hablaba, a veces esquivaba la mirada y apretaba levemente los labios. No se si ese gesto era de enojo, o vergüenza, o ansiedad. Tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero nunca me pidió que parara.

Hibari parecía mucho más manso de lo que en realidad era. No estoy seguro de por que, pero eso me hace sentir orgulloso de mi mismo. Es como saber que eres el único al que el tigre del zoológico no atacará aunque te tenga a su alcancé… Claro que en ninguno de los dos casos hay que confiarse si quieres tener una larga vida.

-…en esos descansos subimos al techo del segundo edificio, o vamos detrás del gimnasio. Suelen juntarse algunas chicas también, pero se van cuando ven que Yamamoto se queda dormido. Ah, eso también, si le das de comer y no hay nada que hacer, lo mas probable es que se duerma.- Me detuve y me acordé de algo al ver la seria mirada de Hibari sobre mi. –No vas a reportarme por eso ¿verdad? No hay regla que prohíba subir al techo entre horas.

Hibari se sorprendió un poco, después bajó los ojos aún con el ceño fruncido, y negó levemente sin abrir la boca.

-Gracias. Te juro que no soy tan problemático, yo solo… bueno, no importa. Yamamoto es buen chico en realidad, pero tiene la manía de seguirme. Tal vez eso se lo puedas quitar. –Observé a Hibari. Se había quedado mirando a la nada. Iba a comenzar a hablar de mi cuando me di cuenta de que a él seguramente no le importaba.

¿En que pensaría?

Ah, claro, seguramente le da vueltas a lo que dije sobre su oportunidad.

-También cuando estamos en el techo te mira dándole una paliza a los infractores. –Sonreí. Hibari levantó el rostro y me miró con un curioso brillo en los ojos. No se sonrojó pero desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y, tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver una pequeña mueca de agrado en su boca.

Me asomé también por la ventana, el cielo se veía oscuro y amenazador aunque todavía había luz de día. -Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Me gustaría ganarle a la lluvia. –Y con eso, Hibari asintió y se levantó. Pagamos nuestra debida parte y salimos del restaurante.

En la puerta me le encaré para despedirme, pero Hibari me interrumpió antes. –En la escuela no me hables.

Eso me irritó un poco. -… Está bien. –Contesté cortante.

-Buenas noches. –Se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo nada más avanzar unos pasos y medio giró su cabeza. –… Gracias.

Me reí internamente, bueno, seguramente su mal carácter se debía a problemas de comunicación mas que de educación. –De nada. –Asentí con mi cabeza, y ambos caminamos por rumbos diferentes.

Hibari era una especie de gato. Un animal altanero y agraciado que puede ser terriblemente violento y peligroso, pero también tierno y meloso si eres de su agrado.

No creo que jamás pudiera llegar a tal ambicioso agrado en su consideración. Pero sin duda, no había más reprobación de la necesaria en su mirada a estas alturas. Quien sabe, hasta podríamos terminar siendo amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a Starlightnorain por su fiel apoyo. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Disculpen la tardanza. Espero les guste. Gracias a Starligthnorain por sus leales comentarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el camino comenzó a llover como si en lugar de gotas fueran cubetas de agua. Tuve que correr las tres cuadras que me faltaban hasta mi casa intentando salvarme, pero igual llegué completamente empapado.

—¡Rayos! —Me quejé en voz alta. La puerta del edificio estaba completamente empapada y múltiples huellas de zapatos enlodados estaban en el piso, la entrada y el resto de las escaleras. No era el único a quien había tomado desprevenido la lluvia.

Saqué con dificultad las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón, mientras trataba de quitarme los cabellos mojados de la cara. La llave giró con dificultad ya que resbalaba de mis dedos.

Cuando la puerta cedió, los sobres del correo se resbalaron por el piso— ¡Rayos! —los recogí tratando de no mojarlos y cerré la puerta. Prendí la luz, me quité los zapatos y los dejé en un rincón, puse el correo y mi bolso del colegio sobre la mesita que tenía por comedor.

Entonces noté que hacía mucho frío en el departamento y al mirar la ventana al fondo la vi abierta. —¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —Corrí a cerrarla y miré el piso y mi cama. Diablos… ambos estaban mojados. —Demonios, con un… —Me contuve enfadado. Cuando estaba por soltar alguna palabrota se me trababa la lengua por que me venían insultos en italiano y japonés al mismo tiempo.

Terminé suspirando. Ya no tenía caso.

Me di la vuelta todavía escurriendo gotas de agua, había mojado todo el piso. Supongo que necesitaba un baño.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y sintiéndome cansado, fui hacia mi pequeño baño y me desvestí. Sólo concentrándome en quitarme el frío y el mal humor de la cabeza.

Cuando salí de bañarme, mi primera acción fue tirarme sobre mi cama, hasta que la humedad de la misma me levantó de nuevo. —¡Diablos! —Terminé inclinándola sobre la pared para que el agua callera al piso durante la noche.

No dejaba de llover.

Mañana tenía clase con Dino, así que tenía que dormir lo mejor que pudiera para no escuchar su perorata sobre mi falta de atención.

Acomodé el único futón que tenía. Uno que solía usar Yamamoto las veces que se había quedado a dormir. También había sido mi cama los primeros días que llegué a Japón.

Mientras lo acomodaba, repasaba el día de hoy.

No sabía por que había ofrecido ayuda a Hibari y en realidad no sabía por que me había atrevido a hablarle. Bien podría haberme molido a palos, pero… no lo hizo. Muy al contrario reaccionó dócilmente.

Supongo que la gente más dura, puede tener esa faceta inocente en las cosas que más les importan. Lo que me llevaba a eso otro. ¿Cómo rayos sabía lo que le pasaba a Hibari? Es decir, ¿cómo es que era tan claro para mi? ¿Y que pasaba con Yamamoto que no se daba cuenta…?

Me acordé de aquel momento en las gradas de base. Y volví a sentir aquella leve opresión. Bueno en realidad Yamamoto nunca se da cuenta de nada.

Apagué la luz y me metí en el futón. Mi cabello estaba algo húmedo pero quería quedarme dormido lo antes posible.

Tal vez esa era mi intención después de todo. Que Yamamoto se diera cuenta. Que se diera cuenta de Hibari, que se diera cuenta de que el mundo está más allá del Baseball y esa diminuta parte de la escuela a la que si presta atención. La situación de Hibari, definitivamente era algo más delicado que un batazo en la cabeza (que bien lo necesitaba), pero más impactante sin lugar a dudas.

Entonces, escuché la vibración de llamada casi imperceptible de mi celular en la mochila.

Me di la vuelta y me levanté. Diablos, había dejado el teléfono en modo silencioso y se me había olvidado.

Cuando lo revisé, miré la pantalla sorprendido.

Era Yamamoto,… y tenía 7 llamadas perdidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saludos, y muchas gracias Eritea por tu comentario, disculpa la tardanza. Y a Kiminiky-chan por su Favorito.


	12. Chapter 12

Esta vez no me tardé tanto jaja. Gracias a Starlightnorain por sus chequeos y fantásticos reviews. XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todavía asombrado y sintiéndome algo culpable contesté la llamada cuando volvió a sonar.

—¿Qué pasa?—Contesté como siempre, pero con suavidad. Después de todo, suponía que me había estado buscando.

—_¡Gokudera! ¿Dónde estabas? Comenzaba a preocuparme._—La voz resonante y clara de Yamamoto sonó del otro lado. Un tono de alivio y cansancio se dejaba entrever en su enérgica respuesta.

Antes de contestar, me vio a la cabeza la imagen de Hibari. Como miraba por la ventana el campo de base.

—Tenía el teléfono en silencio. ¿Qué quieres?—No quería ser grosero, pero tampoco quería sonar sospechoso. La mejor manera de interesar a Yamamoto, era no darle importancia a algo que realmente la tenía.

—… _Claro que estás bien. Que manera de contestar._—Observó Yamamoto más divertido que molesto, como era típico de él.—_Pero, en serio, ¿dónde estabas? Te fui a buscar cuando salí del entrenamiento, pensé que seguías castigado y por eso no habías ido a verme. Luego me dijeron que te vieron salir con Hibari. ¿No te peleaste, verdad? ¿Estás herido?_

—Claro que no, idiota. No me pelearía con Hibari… Ya me tenía castigado para que demonios iba a golpearme.—Agregué argumentando mi posición, aunque no era muy creíble.

—_No se Gokudera. Tienes la facilidad de irritar a las personas._—Lo que Yamamoto confirmó con ese comentario. Es cierto que irritaba a las personas cuando estas me fastidiaban.

—Cállate. Estoy bien, eso querías saber ¿no?—Quería desviar la conversación. Aun no quería que supiera de Hibari y mucho menos del arreglo que tenía con él.

—_Si. Te llamé varias veces. Fui a tu casa y no estabas. _—Eso me hacía sentir algo culpable.

—… Llegué hace poco. Comí fuera.—Expliqué. Y luego me di cuenta de mi error.

—_Ah. ¿Y por que no fuiste al restaurante?_—Oh, oh.

—Pues… Agh, no siempre quiero alimentarme de sushi y abusar de tu padre ¿sabes?—Y parte de la verdad iba colada en mi respuesta.

—_Jaja, no te enojes. Que considerado, pero no es verdad. Sabes que a mi padre le encanta alimentarte._—Bueno, no podía discutirle a eso. Hubo un silencio en el que no supe que decir.—_¿Por qué te fuiste con Hibari?_

—Ah.—Realmente no había preparado nada para esa pregunta.—Da la casualidad que tomamos el mismo autobús. Fuera de la escuela no es tan violento… creo. Y estaba cansado y hambriento ¿si?—Contesté irritado.—No me quedé en el entrenamiento por que no te vi y me moría de hambre.

—_Ah ya veo._—No sonaba convencido, pero tampoco me presionó.—_¿Y al menos tratarás de ir al partido de mañana? ¿No puedes faltar un día a las clases de Dino?_—Me había contraatacado astutamente, justo cuando me sentía algo culpable.

—… Yo… Lo… lo intentaré.—A veces hay que admitir la derrota. Sentí algo de frío y regresé a acostarme al futón.

—_Genial. ¿Y que haces ahora?—_Cambió el tema quitado de la pena. Y cedí, platicar un rato con Yamamoto no me venía mal.

—Nada. Me iba a costar.—Recosté mi cabeza en la almohadilla y miré el techo medio iluminado por la luz que entraba borrosa de la ventana. Afuera seguía lloviendo.

—_Ya veo. Si, dan ganas de acostarse temprano. Con la lluvia y eso. Es más, tal vez, mañana esté enlodado el campo, aunque lo protegimos.—_Cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono de algún modo salía el Baseball en la conversación.

—Va ser un partido difícil entonces.

—_Bueno un poco. Pero si me ponen a batear desde el principio tal vez tengamos ventaja. Soy bueno corriendo en charcos jaja. Me llevo bien con el agua.—_Afirmó orgulloso y bromista.

—Claro, por que eres un idiota del baseball.

—_Tal vez. Hoy también estaba algo húmedo el campo y a Kateshi se torció una muñeca al resbalarse. Veremos si puede jugar mañana, no le gusta que salga Touya de su remplazo. _

—Kateshi es el flaco que siempre está amarrándose las agujetas ¿verdad?—Después de tanto tiempo mirando por la ventana y escuchando a Yamamoto, ya conocía algunos de sus compañeros de equipo.

—_Jaja, ese mismo. Es rápido en la cancha y su swing tiene un 60% de efectividad, pero tiene deficiencia el picheo. Por eso es mejor en tercera base. _

—Yamamoto, si tan sólo pusieras el mismo empeño en tus clases que en los cálculos de base, tendrías una beca o algo así.

—_Jaja, bueno, nadie me ha hecho ver ningún tema tan interesante como el baseball._

—Tal vez deba aprenderme las reglas y hacerte un esquema comparativo para todas las clases, quizá de ese modo te entre en la cabezota y pases de año.

—_¿Y como vas a hacer eso si ni siquiera vas a los partidos._

—Otra vez con eso. Ya te dije que intentaré ir mañana… supongo que fugarme una clase no pasará nada.—Entonces estornudé.—Ah.

—_¿Estás enfermo? _

—No.—Afirmé. No me sentía mal.—Seguro es el tonto de Dino presintiendo que no voy a ir y ya me está maldiciendo.—Yamamoto se rió.

—_Entonces te voy a ver mañana._

—Ahg, ya vete a dormir y no me molestes.

—_Jaja, tu también. Descansa. Y no dejes tu teléfono en silencio._

—Si, ya… buenas.

—_Buenas noches._—Y con la despedida de Yamamoto en mi oído. Colgué y me acomodé para dormir acurrucado en el futón. Sin el enojo que tenía hacía unos minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias a Eritea y Momoocchi, por sus reviews.

Saludos.


End file.
